Free
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: Leo and Calypso go back to Camp Half-Blood. Caleo, Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper
1. Ogygia

**Author's Note:**

 **This takes place immediately after Blood of Olympus. You might want to reread the last chapter to refresh yourself. This will have four chapters total.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus.**

Calypso's POV

My mind refuses to register the fact that Leo is back and I am leaving Ogygia. This is all a wonderful dream and I am about to wake up. No one finds Ogygia twice. It's easier for to block out good things and pretend like they didn't happen. If only I had done that with the other heroes. Leo _was_ always different though.

A single tear skips down my cheek. I can't tell if it's from happiness or sadness. I quickly wipe it away.

"Hey, Calypso, I'm here. I promise. Your bad boy supreme is here to stay," Leo says, reading my mind.

"But my curse? How is it possible?" I ask not meeting his eyes.

"I thought I already told you I like doing the impossible? Sunshine, you don't listen very well," Leo jokes.

"Really, Calypso, it doesn't matter how. It just matters that I got back," Leo says deciding to be serious.

"Sorry. I just...I just never thought it was possible," I reply wistfully.

"Wait. Hold on a minute. Did just say sorry? I must have picked up the wrong cursed girl," Leo says.

"Ugh! I forgot how horribly annoying you are!" I exclaim.

"Nah. You don't think I'm annoying," Leo argues.

"I certainly do!" I retort.

"Uh-huh. And that's why you kissed me back in Ogygia? Because I'm so annoying?" Leo asks. I blush.

"Shut up," I reply.

"I have no idea where we are, but that is where we are going to land. Once I fix Festus where do you want to go, Sunshine?" Leo asks. He points to an island coming into our view.

"I want to see the world and meet people. I think Camp-Half Blood would be a good start, don't you think?" I say.

"I try not to think. It gets in the way of being nuts," Leo says.

"I noticed," I agree.

"Camp will be great. I'll get you there as soon as possible, Calypso," Leo promises.

"I hope. But I am a daughter of a Titan. I do not belong," I say sorrowfully.

"That's not true. Everyone's going to love you," Leo replies.

"I hope," I repeat. We land on a strip of beach.

"Thanks, Festus. I'll fix you up real soon. When we get back to camp, you'll get plenty of Tabasco sauce, buddy," Leo says. He slides down and extends his hand to me. I slid down on my own.

"I think I'm quite capable of getting off of a metal dragon myself, thank you very much," I say.

"Geez! Someone ain't on Team Leo," Leo grumbles jokingly. He takes things out of his tool belt and tinkers around with Festus. He's so good with his hands.

"Need any help?" I ask tentatively.

"Nah. Repair boy's got this. Minor damage," Leo replies continuing to work.

"I just thought I may need some practice before we open Leo's a d Calypso's Repair Shop," I reply. I hold my as I wait for him to answer. Was he serious about that? Does he want to be with me? Or did he only come back for me because it was a heroic thing to do? Does he really love me? Gods, I hate feeling so insecure.

Leo beams up at me.

"Babe, you don't need practice. But if you want to help, I'm working on Festus's wings," he says. He hands me some scrap metal.

We work side by side until the wings are good as new. Leo's right. It doesn't matter how I'm here. It just matters that we are together.

"Thank you for coming back," I whisper as we make camp for the night. Leo makes surprisingly good tacos, by the way.

"Well, I kind of swore on the River Styx, and I'm not fond of death," Leo jokes.

"Of course I came back. I could never leave you," he says.

"I'm glad," I reply and kiss him goodnight.

Jason's POV

My ears are ringing from all of Annabeth's talk about Olympus's new architecture. Could this elevator ride be any longer? Between the horrible music and Annabeth's babbling, I might go insane.

All thoughts of insanity leave when the elevator doors open. Olympus is more amazing than I could have ever imagined. I've got to give Annabeth credit; even I can see the architecture is phenomenal.

"Annabeth! Gods, this place looks awesome!" I exclaim.

"Of course it does. Wise Girl designed it," Percy agrees.

"Thank you, Jason," Annabeth replies. I can tell we are all nervous- Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and me.

"You guys ready?" I ask.

"To face the gods? Why wouldn't I be?" Piper says nervously.

"We can do this. Don't worry, Pipes," I say.

"Come forward," Zeus bellows. All of the gods are in their Greek forms. Can I just say that I'm so glad to have decided to stay at the Greek camp?

Hera is seated beside Zeus. She must have been forgiven. Annabeth is glaring daggers at her. The only god missing is Apollo. I look over to Artemis.

"I've got it covered. Don't worry about my brother. Zeus will be fine as long as you leave Apollo to me. Good luck," she mouths to me. I smile back. At least I've got one goddess on my side. Only have eleven to go. (Or, I guess ten because Apollo is missing.)

Time to present. You've got this, Jason. I take a deep breath.

"Zeus, King of the gods, you made a promise to a demigod. I'm sure that you are a god who keeps his word. I am here to remind you of your promise," I begin. I start to gain a little confidence. Fifteen year olds complain about public speaking in front of the class? Yeah, try convincing the gods.

Piper nods me on. I look up at Zeus.

"During the second Titan war, the Great Prophecy was fulfilled when a child of the Big Three reached the age of sixteen," I say.

"Yes! I know what the prophecy said!" Zeus interrupts.

"Father, let the boy speak," Artemis says.

"Go on," Zeus sighs.

"Well, the child of the prophecy made the right choice. He saved Olympus. Not just him, of course. There were other demigods and the gods fought bravely," I say. Artemis catches my eye and winks. Subtle flattery: check.

"This young demigod was offered immortality. He declined the generous offer, however. You instead offered this demigod, Percy Jackson," I say, motioning to Percy.

"Instead, you offered him a wish. He wished for all demigods to be claimed and for all gods to have cabins at Camp Half-Blood," I state.

"In case you were unaware, we incapacitated! Did you expect us to claim our children then?" Zeus exclaims. The other gods murmur in agreement.

"Of course not! I'm sure now that the gods and goddesses are returned to normal, demigods will be claimed," I say.

"Yes," Zeus agrees.

"It's seems that the gods may have forgotten the other part of their promise: All gods should have a cabin. I realize that there are many minor gods. For lesser known gods, or minor gods without children, we could build shrines or temples," I suggest.

"Father, you have already promised this. It is not up for discussion. This is merely a reminder," Artemis says.

"It would be wise to honor all the gods and goddesses. It could potentially stop another war," Athena adds. Annabeth smiles proudly.

"Fine. Your camp has permission make shrines to any god or goddess," Zeus agrees.

"Khione will be the first to receive a shrine for her help during the war with Gaea," I say.

"Yes, yes. It does not matter to me," Zeus says with a wave of his hand.

"I also asked for you to release Calypso from her punishment," Percy says. Percy said that Leo had landed on Calypso's island earlier during the war. Hazel and Frank also think Leo may try to find Calypso again if he survived.

"The Titan? Why would we be release her?" Zeus asks baffled.

"She is not a Titian. She is a daughter of the Titan Atlas and she is a good person. She does not deserve punishment," Percy explains.

"How would you know this, son? Should we let her go on the hope that she is not like her father?" Poseidon says. Percy looks at war with himself and then _blushes?_ Oh, no. I don't think I want to hear this.

Percy's POV

Please let Annabeth not know this story.

"I've met her," I say. I look over to Annabeth. Oh, yeah. She knows the story. Great, I'm dead. Hopefully she can kill me later when we aren't in front of the gods.

"She is nothing like her father. Hermes! You know that. You go to visit her," I say. I give him a pleading look.

"Are you sure that your intentions are not muddled by love? You know of her curse. You would not have found her if you were not in love," Athena says. Annabeth looks like she is about to blow.

"Kill me later, Wise Girl," I whisper.

"Believe me. I will Perseus," she says.

"That is not how the curse goes. She fell in love with me. She is a wonderful person, but I love someone else," I say.

"The boy is right. Calypso is nothing like the Titans. Even centuries of punishment has not turned her against us or made her vengeful," Hermes agrees.

"Not every Titan or even giant is bad. Bob and Damascus saved my life, and Percy's, in Tartarus," Annabeth says.

"I remember that! Tartarus was a wonderful twist in your epic love story!" Aphrodite says. Piper looks angry. And I, of course, love being referred to as a story.

"Release Calypso from her prison. Allow her to go," Jason says.

"Leave us. We will come to a decision," Zeus says and we are escorted out.

"Jason, that was great!" Piper says.

"I don't know. I still think you should have done the talking," Jason says.

"I told you already that charm speak doesn't work on gods," Piper repeats.

"Annabeth, Jason and I are going to go walk around. I want to see your work," Piper says pulling Jason away. Great, they are leaving Annabeth to kill me.

"So, um, Wise Girl," I say.

"You crash landed on a cursed island and met a goddess who fell in love with you. Why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth yells.

"I was afraid this would happen?" I reply.

"So you were never going to tell me? I'm sure everyone else knows. Why tell your own girlfriend?" Annabeth yells.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. We weren't dating then and we were busy and..." I apologize.

"And I'm an idiot," Annabeth sighs with realization.

"Then I'm going to need to get you a new nick name, Wise Girl," I tease.

"I overreacted. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry," Annabeth says.

"I love you, Annabeth," I say.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replies.

I pull her closer to me and kiss her.

"Peter Johnson and Annabelle, give me a break. We have come to a decision," Mr. D says. Gods of Olympus, this is almost as bad as that morning on the Argo II when Coach Hedge thought me and Annabeth were kidnapped.

Annabeth blushes furiously as we walk back to the gods. Piper and Jason come quickly afterwards.

"Out of the tens gods and goddess present, the majority, six, has decided to release Calypso," Zeus says. We did it! Now let's get out of here before something goes wrong.

"There are some conditions though," Hera says. There's the something bad.

"If Calypso leaves Ogygia, she will no longer be immortal. She will just be a demigod," Zeus says.

"She doesn't care about immortality," I assure the gods.

"Next time a hero finds his way to Ogygia, if she's tries to leave with him, she will be able to. A beautiful moment in a epic love story!" Aphrodite gushes.

"You can't let her know that she can leave?" Annabeth exclaims.

"She gave up hope of trying to leave!" I add.

"The gods and goddesses have more important things to do," Hera says.

"Do not push your luck. It is running thin. You are dismissed," Zeus says.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you to the guest who reviewed an to percabethbooklion for reviewing and following. Percabethbooklion: I wrote this as if Annabeth didn't know about Calypso. I am not one hundred percent sure if she found out in the books or not. I looked it up and all I could find was that in House of Hades Annabeth was cursed for being Percy's love interest. Thanks to Timelalalalala and luv2read4reading for your follows and favorites. Enjoy and review.**

Leo's POV

I lay back down next to next to Calypso. I could definitely wake up next to this beauty again.

"You awake?" I ask.

"I am now," Calypso replies.

"Good. So, I talked to a tourist while you were sleeping. We are in the Bahamas. No one mentioned the large metal dragon. The things the Mist can do!" I say. I get a laugh out of Calypso. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to travel. I want to see places. But that's not the most important thing. The most important thing is the people I'll meet. And the most important person is you," Calypso says.

"I don't want you to go to Camp Half-Blood for me, Calypso. I don't ever want to hold you back," I reply.

"Leo, I want to go to Camp Half-Blood. I want to travel, sure, but I want a place I can always come back to. A place with people I can always come back to. You don't hold me back. You saved me," Calypso says.

"I've never been very good with people or emotions. I'm better with machines quite honestly. I'm sorry. People aren't easy to fix or understand and-" Calypso cuts me off with a kiss.

"You are so annoying when you're flustered!" Calypso smiles.

I smile back. I sit in comfortable silence with her and run my fingers through her long, beautiful hair.

A familiar tapping breaks the silence.

"Where did you learn that?" I ask.

"I heard you doing it so after you left I learned Morse code. I wanted to know what you were tapping and I had plenty of free time on my hands," she replies.

"My mother and I used to tap that message all the time before she died," I say sadly.

"How did she die?" Calypso asks.

"Gaea," I reply not want to explain fully-not now.

"I'm so sorry. You stopped her. Gaea will not hurt anyone ever again," Calypso says trying to comfort me. I shake off the memory. The past is the past and I've got a future right in front of me.

"Do you know what you said?" I ask.

"I love you," she replies. An awkward silence falls between us.

"I love you, Calypso," I say as I tap it in Morse code.

"I love you, too," she replies. I have never smiled more in my life.

Piper's POV

"I wonder why Chiron called us all down to the Big House?" Annabeth asks.

"I don't know. But, hey, Hazel coming today!" I remind her.

"And Frank," Jason adds.

"Yeah. Frank and Hazel are coming," Annabeth agrees.

All the campers gathered around Chiron who is standing in front of the Big House.

"I gathered you here to announce that we will be continuing chariot racing!" Chiron says trying to stay upbeat.

"This will help lift our spirits! We certainly don't look like the winning side of a war! Anyway, I have invited Camp Jupiter to join us in the chariot races. Come sign up! Two per chariot! Races take place on Friday," Chiron continues.

Chris and Clarisse are the first to sign up, followed by the Stoll brothers, Katie and Miranda from the Demeter cabin, and Will Solace and Nico. Jason and I sign up next. I've never been in a chariot race, but it sounds fun.

"What do you say Wise Girl?" Percy asks Annabeth.

"What about Tyson?" Annabeth asks.

"He's staying with Ella in New Rome. Are you making excuses not to race with me?" Percy asks pretending to be hurt.

"Of course not, Seaweed Brain. Let's sign up," she replies.

I look at the six groups who signed up. I wonder how many Romans will compete. Frank and Hazel probably will. I bet Reyna will, too.

"There will be no classes this week to prepare for the race and welcome our Roman friends," Chiron announces.

All the demigods cheer.

"Pipes, we need to build a chariot," Jason says.

"Percy and I need to fix ours from the last chariot race. It was pretty much ruined," Annabeth agrees.

"Meet us at dinner. That's where we are going to meet Frank and Hazel," I say as Annabeth and Percy walk over to the Poseidon cabin, hand in hand.

"See you then," Percy says.

o0O0o

I thought building the chariot would be fun. Before you call me a total child and of Aphrodite, know I was prepared to work. I just thought I would be happily working beside Jason and enjoying spending time with him.

Boy, was I wrong. Who knew it would be so frustrating? Jason is trying his best and I don't blame him, but, to be honest, he's no child of Hephaestus.

"Okay, I'm almost done. I think this will be safe to ride in. Sorry, Pipes, I've never built a chariot before," Jason says.

"It's okay. I certainly couldn't do any better," I assure him.

We look at our finished product. It really looks pretty good. Jason and I still need to attach weapons, but we won't need too many because Jason will call up lightning and I can charm speak. I don't want to control the others though because that would take the fun out of it.

"Thanks, Jason," I say. I give him a quick kiss.

Half an hour later, long, celestial bronze spikes fall off the wheels of our chariot.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating! I wish Le-" I stop. I can practically feel the sadness in the air.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Piper!" Jason exclaims pointing up. I see something gold descending from the sky. Is that Festus?

"L...Leo?" I ask my voice shaking.

"Yeah..." Jason replies.

"ANNABETH! PERCY! GET OVER HERE!" I exclaim. Tears slide down my face as I see Leo's face. Festus lands and I run over to him.

"So I heard you needed something fixed, Beauty Queen?" Leo asks casually.

"Leo!" I exclaim.

"Leo, you're back, man!" Jason says.

"Back? What did you guys think? I was dead? You aren't getting rid of me that easily," Leo jokes. Jason and I are silent.

"You guys have got to start trusting me! I said I had a plan! I got Calypso back," Leo says as a beautiful young girl slides of Festus.

"I'm so glad you're alive, dude," Jason says. I give him a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're back," I say with a smile.

"And nice to meet you, Calypso," I say to the girl.

"Piper, Jason, what's wrong? Are you all rig- Leo!" Annabeth says running towards us.

"Leo?!" Percy exclaims.

"So no one trusts me. It feels good to know I have such trusting friends," Leo says.

"You guys were late to dinner. Didn't feel like welcoming the Roman's?" Hazel asks strolling over with Frank.

"Is that Leo?" Hazel gasps.

"Valdez?" Frank asks appalled.

"Yep, it's me. The guy no one trusts. _I said I had a plan!_ " Leo exclaims as Hazel runs over to him. She gives him a hug and kisses him on the cheek.

"It's so good to see you again," Hazel says.

"You are explaining everything during dinner," I say as we walk towards the dinning hall.

The seven of us go sit by Reyna, Nico, Will, and Grover. Camp Half-Blood doesn't sit by cabins anymore. We made a few changes after seeing the Roman camp.

"Leo Valdez?" Reyna asks.

"Repair boy, Hot Stuff, Bad Boy Supreme, take your pick," Leo replies.

"But... Dude, you were dead," Nico says.

"Physician's Cure is really nasty," Leo comments.

"Explain," Annabeth demands as we all begin to eat.

"Yes, ma'am," Leo replies. He explains everything that happened since defeating Gaea- Festus giving him the Physician's Cure, finding Calypso, and getting back.

"I just don't understand how I was able to leave," Calypso says. She hadn't spoken much at dinner.

"Oh, that was us. We talked to the gods," Jason explains.

"Thank you," she says gratefully.

"No problem," he replied.

"Where will she stay?" Leo asks.

"We made an extra cabin for the Romans who come to visit. She could stay there or with the Hermes' cabin. They aren't nearly as crowded now that the gods and goddesses are claiming their children. I'm sure she's welcome anywhere," Annabeth assures him.

"Me? A _Titan_ is welcome _here_?" Calypso asks unsure.

"You aren't a Titan. You can't be blamed for your father's actions," I say.

"Thank you," Calypso repeats.

"Calypso, you are going to love it here," I promise.


	3. The Chariot Race

**Author's Note:**

 **Thanks to TwoLlamas for following and ANNABETHALWAYS for favoriting my story. QueenMoonlace, thanks for reviewing.**

Hazel's POV

"Hey, Frank," I greet my boyfriend on the morning of the chariot race.

"Oh, hi, Hazel," Frank smiles at me.

"Are you ready?" I ask him.

"Yes. Reyna and I are can't wait to race," he says. Frank had originally asked me to race with him, but I declined. It may not be very Roman of me, but I've had enough fighting for a while.

"You are coming to watch, right?" Frank asks.

"Of course!" I exclaim.

"Good," Frank smiles.

"I'm going to watch the race with Leo and Calypso. I really hope she feels welcome," I say. Calypso seemed distant yesterday. I hope she realizes she is always welcome at both camps.

"Leo?" Frank asks. Here we go again.

"Frank, he's just a friend. He's got Calypso now. And anyway, you are the guy I like," I remind Frank again. I stand on my tiptoes and a kiss him firmly on the lips.

"Good luck," I say as I walk out the door and go to find Leo and Calypso.

o0O0o

"Sup, Hazel," Leo greets me as I sit beside him.

"You are just in time. I believe Chiron is about to start," Calypso says.

"Do you see Piper and Jason's chariot? It's awesome, if I do say so myself," Leo brags. I look where Leo is pointing.

"Very awesome," I agree.

"Welcome! I'd like to especially welcome the Romans to Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron begins. We all clap.

"These are our competitors: Clarisse and Chris, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie and Miranda, Will and Nico, Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth, Reyna and Frank, Dakota and Gwen, and Larry and Michael!" Chiron announces.

"Go Frank! Go Percy and Annabeth! Go Piper and Jason! Go Romans! Go Frank and Reyna!" I cheer.

"Girl, pick a side!" Leo says.

"I'll just be quiet," I laugh. I guess I really don't care who wins. If I had to pick, though, I'd probably say Frank and Reyna. Frank is my boyfriend after all.

This is my first chariot race, and quite frankly, it's confusing to watch. So much is going on at once.

The Stoll's try to set Greek fire to Percy and Annabeth's chariot, but they swerve out of the way. Will is aiming arrows at chariots wheels while Nico drives the chariot. Two of Will's arrows hit Katie and Miranda's chariot's wheel and they are out of the race.

Frank and Reyna are neck at neck with Percy and Annabeth, with Clarisse and Chris right behind them. Clarisse and Annabeth are fighting dagger to sword, which is slowing both down, so Frank and Reyna are now in the lead.

I look to the other chariots. Jason and Piper are in fourth place. Larry and Michael are standing beside a chariot that looks to be burned by Greek fire, most likely by the Stolls.

Speaking of the Stolls, they are right with Dakota and Gwen for fifth place. Will and Nico are right behind them.

I direct my attention back to the front of the race. Reyna and Frank are still in the lead, but Clarisse and Chris are catching up. Percy and Annabeth are almost even with them. It's a close race.

Reyna is fighting Clarisse. A daughter of the Roman war goddess fighting a daughter of the Greek war god is not something you see everyday. I wonder who will win?

"Who do you think will win?" I ask.

"I know better than to ever bet against Reyna, but I'd also never bet against Clarisse in a fight," Leo says, but not answering my question.

"They both seem like very skilled fighters," Calypso agrees.

We never discover who wins the fight, which is probably for the best, because Frank and Reyna win while Clarisse and Reyna are fighting.

"Reyna and Frank are the winners!" Chiron announces. The crowd breaks into applause. Leo, Calypso, and I all rush to find our friends.

I spot Frank and start running. Leo and Calypso go to find our other friends.

"Congratulations!" I say as I run up to them.

"Thank you. And thank you for letting me race with Frank," Reyna replies.

"Of course. Frank doesn't need my permission for anything. You were great, Reyna," I say.

"What about me?" Frank jokes.

"You were wonderful," I say as I get on my tip-toes and kiss him. I break the kiss and blush at having kissed Frank in front of everyone.

"Congratulations on winning, Reyna," I say softly and turn to walk away when I see Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Nico, and Will are right behind me- and probably were here when I kissed Frank. The thought of that made me blush again.

"Congratulations, Frank. You too, Reyna," Piper says.

"Thanks," they say in unison.

"Yeah, you were great, Reyna. You've got to be a seriously good fighter to hold your own against Clarisse. I guess we already knew you were awesome," Percy says.

"Yeah, Reyna. I'm glad you won the race before one of you beat the other. Your ego's couldn't take it," Jason says.

"Yeah, I don't appreciate being pushed into third place, but you guys were great," Annabeth says.

"Great job, Frank and Reyna," Piper says.

"Clarisse was definitely a worthy fighting partner," Reyna laughs. She has a really lovely laugh. It's too bad she's not usually happy enough to laugh.

"I can tell we're at the Greek camp. At Camp Jupiter we are kind of sore losers," Frank says.

"Hey! You're a Roman, too!" I object.

"I love the Romans, but Frank isn't wrong," Reyna agrees.

"Let's head over to the Big House to eat before the camp fire," Annabeth suggests.

Calypso's POV

The harpies brought me my favorite meal- Leo's tacos.

"Your favorite meal is the only food I've ever made you, huh, Sunshine?" Leo asks.

"Who said this was my favorite meal?" I retort.

"The harpies always bring exactly what you want to eat," Leo smirks.

"Oh," I say softly and eat another bite of my delicious taco.

"Oh, as in Leo is the hottest and most talented person you have ever met?" Leo jokes.

"No! Oh, as in I learned something new about harpies," I correct him.

"Nice cover up," Leo says as he rolls his eyes.

"These are really good tacos," I admit. I eat my tacos silently as I listen to my new friends conversations. I feel so- I don't know. I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Calypso are you coming to the camp fire tonight?" Piper asks.

"You should really come. Some of the Apollo kids can sing really well, but if you can't sing that's okay. We usually just talk anyways," Annabeth assures me. They've all been so nice. This was not the horrible welcome I was expecting.

"What do you mean if Calypso _can't sing_? Calypso can sing ten times better than any son of Apollo!" Leo exclaims.

"As a son of Apollo, I do not agree," Will says.

"Will, you can sing?" Nico asks.

"Well, no. I got the whole healing thing from good ol' dad. A lot of my siblings have amazing voices though," Will says sheepishly.

"Calypso, prove my point!" Leo says.

"M-Maybe later," I say as I blush.

"You can sing at the camp fire. If you want to sing," Piper suggests.

"Thank you," I say sincerely.

"We should head over there. Is everyone going?" Percy asks.

"Yes," replies Jason and Piper.

"Yep, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says.

"We are," Hazel and Frank say.

"Leo and I will go," I say.

"I'm coming," Reyna replies.

"I want to hear this amazing voice," Will says.

"Fine," Nico sighs.

"To the camp fire we go," Percy says standing up.

 **Reviews make my day!**


	4. The Campfire

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi! Sorry for taking a week to update, but I've been camping with my grandparents. Has anyone been to Jellystone in Waller? Well, anyway, here's the last chapter! Thank you: DivergentWeStand, Ddcs, Lola, and bearah cubecars. Every follow, favorite, and review means a lot to me. Thank you so much!**

Annabeth's POV

"I'm going to run back to my cabin to grab my jacket. I'll be right back," I say as I shiver in the cool summer air.

"I'll come with you," Percy quickly offers. We walk to the Athena cabin in comfortable silence.

"Any reason you wanted to come with me, Seaweed Brain?" I ask as I come back out with my jacket.

"So now I can't want to be with my girlfriend?" Percy asks.

"No…" I answer skeptically.

"Good," he smiles.

Percy pulls me closer to him and kisses me. We hear clapping and whistling from the Aphrodite demigods two cabins away.

"I love camp," I say sarcastically. Percy laughs.

"Me, too," he says as we walk back to the campfire hand in hand.

Piper's POV

"Annabeth! Percy! We saved you a seat!" I motion then over to us.

"Piper, your siblings are crazy to annoy Wise Girl here," Percy jokes.

"I believe you. What did they do now?" I ask.

"I kissed Annabeth and they cheered," Percy explained with a slight blush.

"And whistled," Annabeth adds.

"I'll have a word with them. I'm sorry for the invasion of privacy," I apologize as I hold back a laugh.

"How is the Roman cabin? Are you all comfortable? If I had more time I would have designed it differently. I can make renovations later if anything's wrong. My sibling's are a lot of help. It's no problem," Annabeth says. I can't tell if

"The cabin is wonderful. The Athena kids did a great job," Reyna assures her.

"Cool it, Wise Girl," Percy says.

"Sorry. I just want everything to be perfect," Annabeth says.

"She admits to her OCD!" Percy exclaims. Annabeth shoves him off his seat.

"The cabin is designed perfectly, Annabeth. It is too small to fit all of the Roman's though. We didn't bring everyone this time, but it'd be nice for everyone to come to Camp Half-Blood," Frank says.

"Yes. I could build another cabin. It could be a boys cabin and a girls cabin. I should also build a small cabin for other visitors. Calypso, you could stay there," Annabeth says.

"That sounds great," Calypso replies.

"I could put in dividers to add some privacy," Annabeth says to herself.

"Annabeth has entered work mode. Please take cover," Percy says as Annabeth continues to mutter to herself.

"Hey! Annabeth is a talented architect!" I say to defend my friend.

"Earth to Annie!" Leo says.

"Don't call me that," Annabeth says.

"Perrrcy!" Grover walks over with his nymph girlfriend, Juniper.

"Grover!" Percy says.

"Hi, everyone," Grover says. Juniper waves. Percy and Grover are soon deep in conversation.

The Apollo kids start singing and I find myself humming the tune as I lean against Jason.

"So Calypso do you like Camp Half-Blood? Do you think that you are going to stay a while?" I ask. I really want her to feel welcome, but I just don't know how. For some reason, I feel like charm speaking her into feeling welcome is not the way to go. (Note the sarcasm.)

"I really like it. Everyone's been so nice and welcoming," she replies.

"I'm glad. I hope you never feel unwanted here. You're our friend and I'm happy you are," I say.

"Thank you, Piper," Calypso says sincerely.

"It's true," I assure her.

"Thank you. I'm glad I've got all of you as my friends," Calypso repeats. I can see her becoming more confident every second. I can't wait to meet the confident, sarcastic girl Leo fell in love with. They are so perfect together! Whoa, I need to dial down my inner Aphrodite.

A clear, beautiful voice suddenly joins in the singing. The Apollo campers and other demigods stop singing and look over to Calypso.

"Keep going," Leo whispers to her when she stops and blushes.

Calypso continues the song and after a while a few children of Apollo join in softly. Leo stops smiling at Calypso long enough to give us all a smug look that said, 'I told you so.'

The song comes to and end and the crowd explodes into applause. Leo kisses Calypso and the applause got even louder.

"I swear this whole camp is full of Aphrodite's protégés," Annabeth whispers.

"Sadly," I reply. My mother is not exactly my favorite goddess, but I've learned to deal with it.

Everyone swarms Calypso. The campfire has been cut short because no one is interested anymore. They all want to meet Calypso. I don't think I've seen her happier.

Calypso's POV

I know this song! I love to sing and I did promise I would later, so here it goes. I join in the song. The crowd goes silent. Was it that bad, or was it good? I see enthralled faces and decide it was the latter. I blush and stop singing.

"Keep going," Leo whispers and kisses my cheek. I take a deep breath and continue the song alone. After awhile a few others join in with me.

Singing is exhilarating. When I sing, I'm not worried about being accepted. Singing was my favorite pastime in Ogygia. I'm sad when the song ends.

The crowd bursts into applause. I smile and wipe a single tear of joy, which I thankfully don't think anyone noticed, off my cheek. Leo kisses me in front of everyone and the cheering gets louder.

Apparently that was the last song because no one starts another. Most of the campers come over to my friends. After a moment I realize they came over to talk to me!

"Who are you?" A tall brunette asks.

"Calypso," I reply.

"Like from Ogygia?" A blond boy with light greenish-gray eyes asks. He looks kind of like Annabeth, so he is probably an Athena kid.

"Yes," I say softly with my head down.

"That's cool," says the boy.

"How did you get away?" asks a young girl with short blonde pixie cut.

"Yeah! How did you break your curse?" another blond boy asks eagerly. They are definitely children of Athena.

"Do you like Leo?" asks a pretty brunette girl with a lot of make-up.

"Did he whisk you away from Ogygia?" another pretty girl asks. These must be the children of Aphrodite.

"Your voice is amazing! Are you sure you aren't a child of Apollo?" a tan blond guy asks.

"You can stay in the Apollo cabin if you want. We can teach you archery and-" a nice looking girl offers.

"Shut up. She's staying in the Hermes cabin. He's the god of travelers," a girl I'm assuming is from the Hermes cabin says.

"But she's not a traveler. She's staying at camp, right?" I am asked. I nod. These questions are coming so fast that I don't have time to answer them. I'm touched that people want to get to know me, despite my father, though.

"We, the Athena campers, are building another cabin for visitors that she will stay in. Annabeth said so," a girl with curly blonde hair says.

"Are you dating that guy? You can do better. We could go out some time," a tall dark haired boy says.

"I doubt you could find someone better. I'm dating Leo," I say, but the last part comes out more like a question. Leo steps in and puts his arm around me.

"You bet she is. This girl is not available. If you're looking for a date, then go somewhere else," Leo says protectively.

"Back to your cabins!" Mr. D exclaims.

"Bye, guys," Annabeth says and pecks Percy quickly in the lips.

"If you get back to the cabin, I will tell you how her curse was lifted," Annabeth bribes her cabin. They all hurry away.

"I'll walk with you to the Hermes cabin," Leo says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Hey, Calypso?" Piper asks.

"I'll be right back," I tell Leo.

"Yes?" I ask.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asks. I try to think of a word that describes all of the emotions rushing through me- love, happiness, and acceptance.

"Free."


End file.
